Broken Dreams
by Mini.Naura
Summary: After their faithful meeting, all Shuichi could do was watch is Ryuichi and Touma rose to stardom, living the life that he desperetly wanted. He'll just keep watching them, even after they forgot about him. He belonged to them... forever CHAPTER 4 UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned unless stated otherwise. _

_Summary: (AU) Shuichi had never become a singer and instead followed his parents' wishes by becoming the professional soccer player that they never were. He never could have thought that by saving Ryuichi, his world would be turned upside down. _

_Summary #2: If Shuichi had known that transeferring to Natural Springs would cause him to suddenly be the only person that could save Ryuichi, Shuchi wouldn't have transeferred, but if he hadn't he wouldn't have me two people that caused his life to turn upside-down._

* * *

Chapter 1 

"You're going to sign-up for soccer right Shuichi?"

"Are you kidding? Of course he is, what else is he going to take?"

"You didn't even ask him Saeki."

"Why ask him? Of course he is."

"Mom... dad…"

"I guess you're right Saeki,"

"Of course I am, I mean he's a natural at soccer"

"All those trophies and medals… it's amazing he's not scouted for a professional team yet."

"Don't worry, he will soon."

"I'm not worried."

"Just like his old man."

"Saeki, if Shuichi is anything like you, he won't make it to professionalism."

"Don't be smart with me, Suez"

"But Shuichi's going to make me so proud, right honey?" – Suez gazes lovingly towards her son who sighed and nodded with slight disappointment but neither parents noticed.

* * *

A fifteen year old sophomore stood out against all the rest as they all crowed around the bulletin board signing up for different after-school activities. The fifteen year old didn't stick out because of his unnatural hair colors of blond and blue. He didn't stick out because of his unnatural violet eyes, or because of his shortness. 

He stuck out because of the indecisiveness in his eyes. They way they glanced back and forth between choir and the soccer team; two completely unrelated groups. When he glanced at the soccer team his eyes filled with a look of dread and yet when he looked at the choir sign-up list, his eyes were filled with such guilt that he had to quickly glance back at the other. He must have done it for nearly five minutes before sighing and signing his name on the soccer team list; his eyes never left the choir sign-up list.

* * *

Tohma Seguchi had stood near the statue in front of the school scouting for any talent. He hadn't expected to see such a boy the resembled Ryuichi in such a way that it was surprising to later find out that the two had absolutely no family relationship at all. He was suppose to be there looking scouting for any unusual talent but instead he got a look at Shuichi Shindo. 

Not soon after getting as much information as he could, which wasn't much considering the fact that the boy's father is in the FBI and had any important information on his son hidden with nearly a million passwords and barriers covering it. All Tohma could find out was that the boy's name was Shuichi Shindou and had been attending Osaka's Private High and transferred to Natural Spring Private High due to an attempted assassination. Shuichi was fifteen years old and will be turning sixteen on April 16, blood type A, height five feet, and perfect eye sight. Any more information, and Tohma was positive that there were more, were under classified.

Tohma leaned back against his chair, the memory of the boy's conflicted eyes flashing before his mind.

* * *

Pale, thin fingers drummed his pen against his notebook with precise calculation. Every few second there would be a gentle tap-tap of pen on paper. 

"Hmm…" he murmured out obviously deep in though. His right hand running through his hair but two strands continuously fell in his eyes filling his vision with a light blond color. A short glance out the window caused deep violet eyes to widen before a scratching sound echoed through the vacant attic.

"Shuichi, you have school in thirty minutes, hurry or you'll be late!" a deep male voice yelled up the stairs startling Shuichi enough to break his concentration.

"Ok dad, give me five more minutes." Shuichi called back down as he practically jumped up from his position on the attic floor and went down the stairs with his notebook in his hand. He threw it under his pillow, careful not to tear any pages and grabbed a comb along with a hair tie. After tying up his hair into a ponytail, Shuichi grabbed his soccer bag and raced down another flight of stairs to the kitchen. Sometime during his flight down the stairs the same two blond strands fell from its ponytail.

"Ok, dad, I'm ready." Shuichi yelled all pumped up at 6:30 in the morning before the sun even came up yet. Saeki glanced up at the entrance of his only son.

"You sure are hyped up today." Saeki said and under his breath he muttered something that Shuichi could barely make out as "and so early in the morning too." Shuichi could only grin as the familiar smell of coffee filled his senses reminding him of his mother who had recently moved to Japan in order to finish some business due to her work as a real estate agent.

* * *

Shuichi walked into the classroom on his first day of school, although it was only one more month until school's out, wearing the light blue uniform of Natural Spring. A woman noticed him, he could tell by the way her eyes scrunched up and her lips turned into a slight snarl at the way his hair was colors. Shuichi couldn't help but sigh with an annoyed air around him. Honestly was it his fault that his hair decided to grow in such a weird color? 

"Excuse me," he asked politely and he blushed at the fact that the woman had to lean forward in order to hear him. "Is this Miss Watson's Calculus class?" He asked the woman handing her his schedule. He could read the reorganization in her eyes as she gave the schedule a once over and nodded.

"Introduce yourself to the class and then sit next to…" she trailed off as she scanned over the classroom for any vacant seats. "Aoshi" she continued pointing to a seat in the far right corner next to a guy with pitch black hair with the tips dyed a blood red who was wearing a similar version of the school's boy uniform except it was dyed a pitch black color. "Ok, listen up you dimwits; this is a new student, so you all better treat him with respect." Miss Watson nudged Shuichi while giving him a dull look.

* * *

"Did you hear? Sakuma Ryuichi's coming to Natural Spring Private High to put on a concert for the kids." 

"Yeah I heard so we're taking him down at twelve, right?"

"Yeah, on the dot, so don't screw it up"

"And then we blow up the school?"

"No ya idiot, we wait fifteen minutes till all of the authorities are there, THEN we take them all out at once."

"Oh!! I get what you're saying, killing two birds with one stone."

"Now what do you say we blow this joint?"

"Right behind ya."

The two men never thought of checking the stalls in the restroom, if they did they'd notice a certain multi-colored student listening in on their conversation with a horror look on his face. The same said student had only moments before hidden in the stall to get out of conversing with some ladies that his dad was trying to set him up with. When he was sure that they were both gone he slid open the door and timidly slid out.

_"I have to warn them."_

_TBC_

_

* * *

__**AN: Thanks for reading and I hope it wasn't to boring for you. I promise it'll get better soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned unless stated otherwise. _

_Summary: (AU) Shuichi had never become a singer and instead followed his parents' wishes by becoming the professional soccer player that they never were. He never could have thought that by saving Ryuichi, his world would be turned upside down. _

_Broken Dreams:_

Chapter 2

"Oh my god!" Shuichi nearly cried out desperately watching the crowd around the superstar walking through the entrance. 10:45, the clock on the wall read, which means that he had exactly 1 hour and 15 minutes before the bombing, that is IF the people actually decide to stick to the correct time. _"How am I going to get through this mess?"_

"Aye, Shuichi!" Tahoka called out to him as his classmate called out to him. Shuichi glanced back at the red head and back to Nittle Grasper before sighing. "Are you here to watch Nittle Grasper too Shuichi?" Tahoka yelled stretching his name so that the whole school can hear him. Tahoka's eyes glistened with tears as he grasped onto Shuichi's right arm and bellowed "Shuichi isn't noticing me." The room went silence, deadly silence. It was the calm before the storm. Shuichi winced as nearly every female students turned towards him.

"It's Shuichi!" Malaya screamed as she too grasped him. The next thing Shuichi knew he was surrounded by a group of soccer fans.

"Wow! Shuichi-Sama is here to see the band stars." One male fan gasped shockingly. "They must be a lot better than I thought!" He turned his eyes towards the two people watching the scene with amusement.

"Alright, everyone, Go back to your classes!" Shuichi spoke up from the crowd quickly switching to his more professional attitude. A collective groan could be heard from the group of students; nonetheless, the started filing out anyways. Once everyone was in their class, with the exception of Shuichi, Ryuichi and Touma, Shuichi took a nervous glance at the clock on the wall which blinked back with 11:30. 30 more minutes, barely enough time to get everyone out of the auditorium. Shuichi walked towards Ryuichi and Touma, nearly stopping when he noticed Ryuichi was about to jolt. A frown adorned his face.

--

Touma walked along side his long time friend and recent lover into the halls. Already news had gotten around that Nittle Grasper was coming to the school. Of course, if he hadn't wanted it, the news wouldn't have been known in the first place. Noriko was standing behind the crowd, most likely pouting because no one was paying any attention to her. If Touma had been truthful to himself, he would have admitted that he wanted to see the soccer player again… mainly why he had asked K to make sure that the news was spread around. When he saw Shuichi standing in the back of the crowd, watching them, he made sure to give Ryuichi a nudge. However, as luck would have it. He didn't need to show his lover anything. Ryuichi had been staring at the violet eyed boy ever since he had seen Shuichi come out into the hall.

"Nya, Touma, who's that?" Ryuichi asked in a soft voice, so soft the no one else could have heard it. Still, even then, Ryuichi had a brilliant smile of his face. Ryuichi was about to be graced with an answer when he heard the girl scream. "So... he's name's Shuichi, is he the one you were telling me about?" Touma nodded, keeping his eyes trained on Shuichi and smiled at the tone of authority. Ryuichi watched as the crowd disbanded. Ryuichi stared warily at Shuichi, trying to figure out the reason why Shuichi was walking towards them in such a scurried manner. His pants grew tighter. Shiver ran up his legs. Ryuichi could help it but jolt to the bathroom. There is no way he's going to embarrass himself in front of his new lover to be.

--

Shuichi strolled up until he was standing right in front of Touma. For a while they just stared at each other. Touma couldn't help noticing Shuichi's averted gaze to somewhere behind him. As he was about to say something, Shuichi swooped down and captured his lips. Touma froze, with shock but slowly came too when he felt thin but slightly muscular arms—is that even possible—wrap around him. Almost instinctively, Touma slowly opened his mouth, inviting the bluish blond only to be declined. In fact, it seemed as if Shuichi didn't even want to French. Touma brought his arms up and wrapped them around Shuichi's form. Slowly Shuichi kissed down Touma's neck and slowly up towards his ear. Touma groaned tilting his head allowing more access to the student. Touma could feel Shuichi's long lashes against his neck.

"Touma-san…" Shuichi whispered out, his breath causing goose bumps to appear on Touma's legs. "Don't look now, there are—bad people watching us—they watch everything we do. They're going to blow up the school at twelve today, right when everyone is in the auditorium. Make sure you get out before then, but don't make a scene about it. You never know who's on whose side. I have a plan to get everyone else out." Touma brought his hand up to grasp at Shuichi's head and brought his mouth onto the other's neck.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Touma asked marking Shuichi's neck gently, but still leaving a brightly mark.

"You don't… it's your choice." Shuichi pulled away, pressing a piece of paper into Touma's hand and started walking about seductively. Touma stared at his—Shuichi's back and glanced down at the paper.

_I had to make it seem real by giving you my number… whether you believe me or not is up to you… but even then, do you really have a choice? Shuichi_

Touma stared at the piece of paper in his hands, folding it gently into a square as if the gentleness would be able to reach the sender. Sliding it into his pocket, Touma walked swiftly towards the bathroom where his lover was sure to reside. Touma had to make sure Ryuichi was out of there…and maybe after, Ryuichi can help him deal with a small problem.

--

Sorry it's really short, I'm working on the other story… also to those who are reading my other story… four more reviews and I'll update! I promise!!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned unless stated otherwise. _

_Summary: (AU) Shuichi had never become a singer and instead followed his parents' wishes by becoming the professional soccer player that they never were. He never could have thought that by saving Ryuichi, his world would be turned upside down. _

**I know! I know! I waited so long to update... but don't fret, I'm back to makes lives a living hell… lol… j/k.. All I can say is computer problems, school problems, and personal sickness problems. **

READ THIS!!!

OK guys, this is just part of it… I will post the rest of the chapter when I finish (I guess you could call this my version of a teaser), so, hope you guys like it so far and **please check back often for the rest of the chapter**. I will replace this chapter with the completed chapter, probably tomorrow, since I have midterms tomorrow and really need to sleep right now… So tell me what you think of it so far… J

Broken Dreams:

Shuichi walked towards the west wing of the school building trying to be as inconspicuous as possible even as he scurried. All the while, Shuichi couldn't help contemplating if this was the best thing to do.

_Perhaps I hadn't chosen the right way to go about this problem… no matter… so long as no one dies. _

He was getting closer to the door—_just a few more steps and a few quick words and everything will go back to be just as it were_. Even as he thought this, Shuichi knew that nothing would ever be the same again. He could still feel Touma's mint flavored lips on his; he could taste it every time his own tongue snuck out to wet his lips.

The door was right in front of him; it was a door that he had gone through many times over the last couple years, yet, now it seemed foreboding. The cold metal against his flesh reminded him of the fate of his fellow mates and, admittedly, Touma and Ryuichi. He opened the door—one step through and knew without a doubt that he was in it for the long haul. There was no way of going back now.

With Touma

Touma walked into the bathroom where he knew his lover had vanished to. There were faint pants coming from the last—and only occupied—stall. Touma knew his lover would never try to get off on his own—especially since Touma had forbade him from doing so.

"Ryuichi…" Touma called out and watched as his lover opened the bathroom stall, eyes in a wild state of lust and face flushed. "Ryuichi." Touma called again, walking into the stall.

"Touma…Shuichi…he's so…" Ryuichi replied breathlessly, clinging onto Touma for dear life. Closing the door, Ryuichi pressed Touma against the door feeling desperate. "Touma…please help… me…" Ryuichi gasped out grinding his hips against Touma who grasped at Ryuichi's shoulders and pushed him away. "Touma…?" Ryuichi cried out, not understanding why his lover was doing this to him. He understood that his lover was something cruel but never to him and defiantly never to him when he was in such a state. "Touma… what's going on?"

"Shhh…" Touma whispered back feeling almost no power to talk any louder. "A simple kiss will have to satisfy you until we get out of here and somewhere safe."

"What..?" Ryuichi started but he was cut off by Touma. It was a simple kiss, like Touma had said, despite Ryuichi's desperate attempts to urge Touma to allow him entrance. Ryuichi's eyes widened and when Touma pulled back, pulled back also. "Why do I taste strawberries?" Ryuichi exclaimed as he stared frantically into Touma's eyes. "You… you…" Ryuichi backed away but wasn't able to go far before he was stopped by the toilet.

"No! Ryuichi," Touma began, realizing after a few moments what Ryuichi was talking about, "You misunderstand…" However, before Touma could say anymore, he was cut off…

"Well… well… well… what do we have here?"


	4. Author's note

Hey everyone,

I know, I hate author notes too, but I have no choice in this case.

I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update anything at all. I know it has been about a year. Well, I'm planning on taking advantage of my Christmas break and I'm going to try to update. I have parts of the next chapter written out, all that's left is to type it up and organize. However, I'm in a dilemma. So I'm going to ask any faithful or new reviewers I have left for their opinion. Do you want me to write this as a series of flash backs and have the first chapter be the prologue? Or do you want me to write this straight forward with minimal if not any flashbacks at all. Please leave me a review, if I get enough feedback about what you guys want, I can probably update sometime in the next two to three days 3. Thanks everyone.

This is a bit of what I'm thinking about:

The reporter's eyes lit up and he struggled to remember his question for the lead singer of Bad Luck. "Watashi wa Hondon Tysuki. I'm a journalist for the American Literature Chronicles. While we understand that you are not as fluent in English as some of your other rivals, could you please recite your favorite quote in English, please?" The crowd became silent as Shuichi contemplated his reply.

_"That is a great question."_This time, the crowd was stunned as their beloved Japanese pop-star replied in fluent English with a faint trace of an accent. _"Well, I have two, if that's ok?" _Shuichi stared expectantly at the reporter, who could only nod in surprise. _"My first favorite quote is from William Shakespeare, 'My life were better ended by hate, than death prolonged, wanting of love.'" _There was a pause as a collective sigh weaved through the crowd. _"and also, a quote from my lover…" _the girls swooned , having memorized Yuki Eiri's books.

At home, Yuki froze, wondering when Shuichi read his books…

Touma frowned…

_ "Move heaven with your tears, least heaven moves you through fate." _Shuichi finished.


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned unless stated otherwise. _

_Summary: (AU) Shuichi had never become a singer and instead followed his parents' wishes by becoming the professional soccer player that they never were. He never could have thought that by saving Ryuichi, his world would be turned upside down. _

_**Broken Dreams:**_

**Chapter three is currently on hiatus… since I have no idea how I want to proceed from there. Sorry guys, but I'm sure you can infer what basically going to happen. So you won't be missing anything. **

**On with the story!**

Move Heaven With Your Tears

Chapter 4

"Shindou-kun..." a reporter called out amidst a nationwide press conference with many members of the elite bands. The reporter appeared to be a middle aged man with silvery-brown hair. In his hand, a microphone which he was waving up and down trying to catch the star's undivided attention. Ecstatic with the prospect of answering his very first question at such an important event, Shuichi automatically called upon the man. The reporter's eyes lit up and he struggled to remember his question for the lead singer of Bad Luck. "Watashi wa Hondon Tysuki. I'm a journalist for the American Literature Chronicles. While we understand that you are not as fluent in English as some of your other rivals, could you please recite your favorite quote in English, please?" The crowd became silent as Shuichi contemplated his reply.

_"That is a great question."_This time, the crowd was stunned as their beloved Japanese pop-star replied in fluent English with a faint trace of an accent. _"Well, I have two, if that's ok?" _Shuichi stared expectantly at the reporter, who could only nod in surprise. _"My first favorite quote is from William Shakespeare, 'My life were better ended by hate, than death prolonged, wanting of love.'" _There was a pause as a collective sigh weaved through the crowd. _"and also, a quote from my lover…" _the girls swooned , having memorized Yuki Eiri's books.

---

At home, Yuki froze, wondering when Shuichi read his books…

---

Touma frowned…

---

_ "Move heaven with your tears, least heaven moves you through fate." _Shuichi finished. The confusion erupted. Noticing the crowd beginning to become restless, K mentioned for Shuichi to leave the stage. Shrugging at the fact that he technically only answered one questions, Shuichi walked off, all the while noting the questions from the crowd.

"When did that phrase ever come up in Yuki-sama's books?"

"Could it be a new book?"

"That's so sweet; Yuki-sama is sharing his manuscripts with his lover."

"Impossible!" shouted a girl amidst the chaos. She turned to her best friend. "I'm Eiri's editior! I know he isn't working on a book right now! He just gave me the new manuscript yesterday!!" Hundreds of pairs of eyes, not including those at home, watched Shuichi's retreating back, questions obviously arising in their eyes.

---

When the pair was out of hearing distance, the two turned and faced each other.

"When where you going to tell me that you broke up with Yuki Eiri?" K demanded. Shuichi merely stared at him blankly.

"I don't understand what you are talking about K-san," Shuichi replied, the edge of his lip slowly curving upwards into a familiar smirk as he continued walking. Unnerved by the change in Shuichi, K grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed him up against the wall. Shuichi however, was unfazed. "K-san, _I suggest you let go of me promptly._" The background seemed to fade into a never ending darkness as the English words washed over the blond haired body. For a second, K seemed to be frozen in shock, a task usually impossible to accomplish. Using the distraction, Shuichi brushed off K's hands and strolled away, leaving two pairs of eyes and a camera lens staring after him.

---

Meanwhile, Yuki was left staring at the television screen with wide eyes. Such melancholy words have never appeared in shadow in his words and he has definitely never even said they words in such an order. Nevertheless, he was sure he was Shuichi's lover. Where had those words come from then? If not from him… Looking back now, Yuki was determined the young pop star never had any lovers before him. It was impossible for him to imagine it; he had no doubt. The words are scrolling across the television screen and there were still there when Shuichi walked through the door an hour later.

"Tadaima~" Shuichi called out while bouncing into the room and up to his lover of three years. However, upon noticing that Yuki wasn't responding, grasped onto the arms of the blonde. "Yuki~" Shuichi called out again, his voice trailing off in confusion. Suddenly, Yuki's eyes narrowed and focused on the pink haired singer.

"_Get out_!" Yuki snarled swinging his hand to remove it from Shuichi's grasp. The momentum forced Shuichi to be pummel straight into the floor.

"Nani? What? Why? What did I do wrong?!" Shuichi cried out as his eyes frantically searched Yuki's cold frozen golden eyes. Yuki's snarl morphed into a cruel smirk—a vicious smirk that perhaps scared Shuichi even more than his snarl ever did.

"So you do understand English." Yuki confirmed.

Shuichi became resigned.

"I never said I didn't" Shuichi responded, the emotion slowly leaving his voice, as if he knew what was going to happen.

"Get out" Yuki repeated. Shuichi didn't bulge.

"Why?"

"Because I don't fuck liars!" Yuki growled out shoving Shuichi out of his way, stalking to the front door and yanked it open. He then grabbed Shuichi's arm in a bruising grip and shoved him outside into the freezing cold. The door was slammed closed.

---

Yuki could only walk a few steps to this bedroom before his legs gave out and he collapsed against the wall. Choked sobs wrecked his curled form.

Meanwhile, outside Yuki's door, Shuichi sat in the mud staring at the closed door. Scratches littered his fragile body. His eyes blanked and his arms slowly wrapped around his body in a desperate attempt to ward off the cold.

"How many times has this happened in the past three years?" Shuichi asked himself. His eyes gradually gravitated to the sky. "Too many to count." Shuichi continued, whether answering his question, or counting the stars in the sky was unknown. "Why do I keep coming back?" He stood up, his body slumped and cracking with quickly drying mud. "What kind of lover treats his lover this way?" Shuichi whispered out, grimacing as each step forced his rough ragged clothes to scrap against his bruises. This leather boots silent against the wind of the night. His mind racing back to the last moment he felt truly and completely whole, only to be ripped away.

---

_ "Touma! Ryuichi!" Shuichi cried out rushing toward the two wayward figures. Touma turned back to stare at the young soccer player, although Ryuichi refused, not wanting the violet eyes boy to see his tears. "Why are you leaving?" Shuichi asked in his heart broken tone. Ryuichi could see his blond lover wavering in the window, no doubt Shuichi had used his puppy dog eyes to his advantage. Steeling his heart, Ryuichi took his chance and turned. _

_ "Shuichi" Ryuichi called out in his dominate tone, grateful to see that Shuichi still reacted to it as usual. "Listen to me, Shuichi" he demanded. Shuichi nodded submissively, his blond strand of hair falling slightly to the front of his eyes. "We cannot stay here any longer," Ryuichi stated, "nevertheless, although our physical bodies are not here with you, we will always love you and we're always with you in here." Ryuichi brought his hand up and laid it hesitantly and gently on Shuichi oversized sweatshirt. Sea green eyes stared into violet ones in determination._

_ "Ryuichi, Touma. . ." Shuichi trailed off deep in thought and overwhelmed by the sensations a single touch brought back. _

_ "Flight 16A, California to Japan is now boarding, will all passengers report to the gate enterance?" A lady's voice broadcasted throughout the airport. _

_ "Ryuichi, that's us." Touma mentioned although he, too show no sign of leaving. _

_ Shuichi was deep in thought, his head pondered at the prospect of never seeing the two again. He humored the notion of leaving to japan with them, after all, they surely had enough money to bring him along. The notion was quickly discarded. Although he knew they would buy him a ticket in a split second if he really wanted them to, but he knew his place was in California while theirs was in Japan. There was no way they could be together without one side giving up and eventually being hurt. Tear filled his eyes and without thining of the witness, he rushed forward and grabbed onto both Ryuichi and Touma in a hug; his tear staining their shirts. _

_ "Shuichi!" Ryuichi cried, "Don't make this harder than it has to be," Shuichi eyes shot up at Ryuichi and at that moment, the two Nittle Grasper members could see his crystal tears. _

_ "Shuichi," Touma called slowly bringing his arms up and engulfing the soccer player. _

_ "No!" Shuichi's cold haunting voiced stopped him dead in his tracks as Shuichi backup away from them. "If you ever loved me…" _

---

Shuichi was suddenly brought out of his stupor when he heard the sound of an oncoming car. He jerked his head to the left and adrenaline flooded his body as he saw head lights growing larger and larger.

"Hey! Watch it!" and suddenly he was flying through the air.

Shuichi landed on the ground with a groan. He scuttled to a stop against a metal lamp pole. 'With my luck right now, that pole would probably collapse and kill me.' His whole body wracked with pain. Shuichi laid on the ground, perfectly fine with letting the ground be his mattress for the day, the comforter felt nice and warm though… wait, What?!

"Hey, you ok?" Shuichi snapped open his eyes to see ruby red eyes watching him in concern. As it turns out, his comforter was a human being.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shuichi pushed himself up and with a little help from the black haired guy stood up completely. "Thanks, it was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." Shuichi bowed in apology knowing that was how to apologize in Japan.

"Hey, it's ok, just don't get into the habit of it, some drivers just can't drive." The other guy laughed it off as he brushed himself off.

"Well, thanks again for saving my life. I'm Shindo Shuichi." Shuichi bowed again.

"Not a prob. I'm Aizawa Taki." The now identified Taki studied Shuichi for a moment when realization hit his eyes. "Hey, I know you! You're that Californian football player who came to Japan a few years ago!" Taki blurted out. Shuichi stared at him in shock.

**((note: soccer is known as football in Japan))**

"How'd you know? Not even some of my closest friends or my boyfriend knew that about me!" Shuichi studied Taki in mild appreciation. Since he came to Japan, he only ever has been known for playing at Goth. No one knew about his life before meeting Yuki Eiri.

"I watch a lot of football." Taki grinned, "I also heard your broadcast this morning, I can't believe you followed Yuki Eiri all the way to Japan, you left behind a great career." Taki's expressions went serious; his ember eyes now seemed to burn in a fiery crimson shade. Shuichi smiled sadly staring off into the direction of Yuki's house.

"We all make mistakes in our life and we all change through time." Shuichi murmered.

"Let me buy you a drink for a bit, I'd love to hear what you've been doing." Shuichi stared at Taki's honest grin and allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

"Alright, Aizawa-san"

"Just call me Taki."

"Then you just call me Shuichi, Taki"

---

_ "If you ever loved me…" Shuichi paused as he was interrupted. _

_ "Of course we love you!" Touma quickly responded, fully intending to grasp onto his wayward lover. However he paused as Shuichi's cold glare was directed onto him. "Shiuchi" _

_ "Let me finish," Shuichi pleaded. Touma and Ryuichi nodded warily. "If you ever loved me, you would let me do this by myself." Confused, the two older men glanced at eachother. "I have no doubt that when you're on top of the world, when the world is eating out of your hands, you would come back for me, but I ask that if in your heart, you ever loved me, you would let me make it through life and reach your height all by myself." Syuichi ran up to Shuichi and pulled him into his arms, glad that they had found themselves a lover who did not care about their previous fames. Shuichi closed his eyes and embraced that feeling of being with the two who loved him completely, of being in the arms of his gods. _

_ "Of course! We'll do whatever you ask! God! We love you Shuichi!" Ryuichi rambled. Shuichi reluctantly detached himself from his Earthly heaven. _

_ "Shuichi?" Touma asked as he legs remained frozen, keeping him from following Shuichi. _

_ "If you love me," Shuichi started again, "walk away and don't look back." Ryuchi gasped as tears fell. Touma understood the hidden meaning and led Ryuichi away. His final words:_

_ "Move heaven with your tears, least heaven move you through faith." _

Author note: What do you think that phrase means? What will happen with Shuichi and Taki? Anyways, sorry if anyone's confused, but to clear up some confusion, this **story will not be following the Gravitation timeline!** So far, Shuichi doesn't know that he has any connection to Touma… Touma isn't married to Mika and therefore is not Yuki's brother in law.


End file.
